


Are You Serious?

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write a fic, where Cas is always sarcastic and one day the reader and him are alone and he says something sexually sarcastic and the reader takes it seriously. If you can’t it’s ok! Thanks! –Lilith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Serious?

Warnings: some cursing, pretty much just pure smut, unprotected sex

Fic:

You slam your laptop shut and lay your head down on the table. “Y/N, it is imperative that we find this information,” Cas says from an armchair off to your side.

“I know,” you complain, “Sam and Dean need it for the hunt they’re on, but I can’t find a single piece of useful information.”

“We must keep looking,” Cas presses.

“Why does research have to be so hard?” you complain.

“I don’t know,” Cas responds, “I kind of like it when things are hard.” You raise your head from the table, a confused look on your face. Cas was a soldier, an Angel of the Lord, he’d never been anything but serious. Cas has a small, satisfied smirk on his face.

“Cas,” you gasp and his smile grows wider. You had always been attracted to him, but the way he looks now, the way he’s looking at you … damn. You push yourself away from the table and begin walking towards Cas slowly, a throbbing feeling between your legs. He doesn’t move; he only watches you as you move closer to him. His eyes trail up and down your body as you move closer to him. You place one hand on either arm of the chair Cas sits in and Cas’ grip on the book he’s holding tightens. You lean in until your lips brush his ear. “How hard would you like things to get?” you whisper in the most seductive voice you can muster.

You pull away to see Cas’ eyes wide in surprise, his lips parted slightly. The book he’s holding slips from his hands and hits the floor with a thud. Cas’ hands fly up to either side of your face and pull you towards him, his lips pressing against yours. The angle you’re standing at is becoming increasingly uncomfortable. You move to place one knee on either side of Cas’ lap and press your body close to his. His lips part and you take the chance to tease your tongue into his mouth. Your tongue maps out his mouth, the taste of him is something uniquely Cas. Your hands move up Cas’ chest to the back of his neck and tangle in his already disheveled hair. 

His hands travel down your sides and stop at your hips, holding them firmly. Your fingers trail down to Cas’ tie and begin to loosen it. Cas shifts beneath you and moans into your mouth, you swallow the noise and smile against his lips. You rock your hips down against him and feel his half hard member even through all the layers of clothing. Pulling away slightly, you ghost your lips along his jaw until you reach his ear. “Is that hard enough for you?” you ask before tugging his earlobe between your teeth.

Cas lets out a growl before wrapping his hands under your thighs and picking you up as he stands from the chair. He walks over to the crappy motel bed and tosses you down, the bed’s springs squeaking beneath you. Cas’ hands immediately slip under your shirt and pulls the material up over your head, your arms raising above your head as he does. He tosses your shirt to the side before moving to unbutton your pants. He hooks his fingers in the waistband and pulls your jeans from your legs, dragging his fingers along your skin as he goes. Cas stands at the end of the bed, eyes raking over your barely clothed body.

His fingers move to his tie and finish the job you’d already started. In one swift movement, you move to kneel at the end of the bed and your fingers join Cas’ in the effort of unbuttoning his shirt. As he pulls his shirt from his body, you move to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. The material drops to the floor around his ankles and he kicks them to the side, followed by his shoes and socks.

You palm his hard cock through his boxers, causing him to moan as his head falls back. Your hands move to your back and unhook your bra, Cas watches as your bra falls from your skin, exposing your breast to him. Cas inhales sharply before pressing you back against the bed. His fingers hook in the waistband of your panties and pull them down, leaving you completely naked. His blue eyes take in the sight before him before his hands move to push down his boxers. His fully erect cock springs free causing you to groan as your head falls back against the bed.

The bed shifts as Cas climbs onto it. He wraps one arm around your waist and pulls you to the top of the bed so that your head hits the pillows. The sight of him above you makes you rub your thighs together in an attempt to gain some friction. He moves down to kiss you again, his tongue invading your mouth as he uses his knees to push your legs apart. Cas presses himself down against you as he settles between your legs. His lips move to your neck and suck the skin between his teeth. One of his hands cups your breast and kneads the flesh before rolling the nipple between his finger and thumb.

You roll your hips up towards him, his hardened member pressing against you. “Cas, I want you,” you moan. He nods against the crook of your neck and moves to line himself up with your entrance. He pushes into you slowly, causing you both to sigh, and waits for you to adjust to his size. You twine your fingers in his hair before lifting your hips, encouraging Cas to move.

Cas takes the hint and begins pumping in and out of you. His thrusts aren’t nearly as fast or hard as you want them to be. You wrap your legs around Cas’ waist and pull him towards you roughly. Cas grunts before picking up the pace. His thrusts come faster and harder, faster and harder, faster and harder. The slap of skin on skin pervades the air along with moans, grunts, and the creak of the bed. Every thrust brings you closer to climax. Your walls begin to grow tight around Cas and his thrusts become more erratic.

His lips move back to the crook of your neck and suck the skin into his mouth again. Your lips meet his shoulder and your teeth bite down as you cum. Your walls clench down around him as his erratic thrust continue in and out of you. A few thrusts later, and Cas pulses inside you, spilling his seed in ribbons. He bites down on your shoulder as he cums, just as you had done to him.

Cas stills before pulling out of you and moving to lay by your side. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you close before pulling the sheets up around you. Your head rests against his shoulder and you reach up to touch his face. Cas smiles down at you before he speaks. “I should try being sarcastic more often,” he says in a completely serious tone. Your only response is to laugh.


End file.
